Through Her Eyes
by KimiWoAishiteru
Summary: "To be so very in love with one person, yet tempted by so many others... I was unsure about my future at this school, but I knew I never wanted to leave." This is a 1st person POV tale through Nagisa's eyes. There will be sexual themes throughout the story.
1. A New School: St Miators

_**~I've decided to do a Strawberry Panic story. This will be a sexual, yuri story. I've decided to do the story in first person of Nagisa-chan. You will see the school through her eyes. Things will be different in this story than they were in the anime (especially the sexy parts will be vamped up/created). None of the characters belong to me.**_

_**10/10/12 – fixed grammatical and wording errors along with general editing. **_

_**10/12/12 – revised some more. **_

_**Enjoy~**_

Moshi, moshi! Watashi wa Aoi Nagisa to iimasu. In other words, my name is Aoi Nagisa. I transferred to St. Miator's Girls' Academy in my first… well, according to here, fourth year. When I arrived, I never considered pursuing anyone romantically, let alone a female. At my old school, boys were always asking me out, but I refused them. I didn't know what it was then, but I had no desire for dating males. Out of the friends I'd made, most were female. I've always seemed more drawn to them.

I was late arriving to my new school that day, because I had underestimated the time it'd take me to get there. After much walking, I finally arrived and was awestricken by the sights before my eyes. Everyone was beautiful, and the cherry blossoms were blowing in the wind creating a dreamlike scene. There were three different types of uniforms that the girls were wearing. First, there was a classy, Lolita style. It was a long, black dress with white ruffles, long sleeves that puffed at the top, and a green tie. Second, there was a white, modern styled dress that was worn with a white jacket over it. At the neck was a large pink bow that brought the style together for an overall business-like appearance and an edgy elegance. Last, I saw a uniform in the sailor style. It had a pink plaid skirt with white ruffles at the bottoms and a pink laced up sailor top. All of the uniforms were exquisite, and I'd have loved to wear them all if I could. I couldn't help but daydream about which would be mine. Distractedly, I ran too far and started to tumble down the hill before me. When I finally rolled to a stop, I had no idea where I was. I landed flat on my face. I crawled to my feet only to be taken back by a large lake. The sun was shining down making the water sparkle. I glanced around drinking in the serene nature. What should I do? Suddenly remembering how late I was, I ran off in search of a way back to the school. I wandered aimlessly, completely lost, until I found a large, slightly crooked tree. Out of breath, I decided to rest and catch my breath.

It wasn't long after I leaned my back against the trunk that I heard movements behind me. I turned slowly to see the most magnificent woman I'd ever seen. Her presence so suddenly startled me that I jumped back and almost fell. Slowly, I peaked at her over my bag and a gasp escaped from my parted lips. I was taken back with a feeling so indescribable the moment I saw her. She had long, silver hair that flowed past her rear and fell gracefully around her beautiful face. Her lips had a shine that made me want to taste them and kiss them forever. Where were these thoughts coming from? They were so new to me… When I reached her eyes, I became ensnared in their depth. I seemed to fall into them, trapped in an endless loop. I felt as if my spirit had come free of my body, even though I was aware of all of my senses and everything around me. A feeling so unreal overtook me. As gorgeous as her eyes were, there was a sadness buried deeply that I longed to kiss away. I wanted so badly to make whatever was hurting her stop forever. This mysterious woman had completely bewitched my body and mind just from one innocent look at her. What was this feeling resonating through my body?

"Um... I'm new here. I just transferred today," I mumbled helplessly. It was a miracle that I could find few words. My brain was a jumbled up mess of emotion.

"I see," she replied in a smooth voice that should have belonged to an angel. I watched her bend down with incredible grace to pick up a charm that had fallen off my bag. I hadn't even realized that it was gone. As I reached for the charm, our hands touched. Her touch was electric, yet ever so sweet. It sent waves of heat throughout my body. The beautiful woman gasped at our touch and I could have sworn I saw her knees start shaking lightly. We pulled away with shock.

"A-arigato gozaimasu," I thanked her breathlessly for my returned charm. Once again, I was lost in her eyes unable to move. With a devilish smirk, she giggled suddenly and stepped forward, putting her hands on my shoulders and gripping them lightly. I watched her lips as she moved her face closer to me. My body was completely frozen as felt her lips press softly against my forehead. My eyes dropped and saw her chest. In my mind, I wondered what she looked like under her uniform. Her proximity and the images my mind had conjured up created such warmth in my body, and I began to feel lightheaded. Overwhelmed with heat and feeling, I passed out and everything went black…


	2. Etoile: The Most Loved

**~10/12/12 – revised, grammar fixed, etc.**

**Enjoy~**

_Shrouded in a white mist, the silver haired beauty slowly undid her green tie and began unbuttoning her uniform. She slid the elegant black uniform off of her body, revealing a lacy, white bra that looked like it was a cup size too small. Her luscious breasts spilled over the top. An all-lace thong that fit snuggly on her hips covered her lower half. I squinted my eyes to try and make out her features through the dreamy haze. I glided closer in hopes of getting a better look…._

Startled, I sat straight up in bed after waking from my dream, gasping loudly. I pushed my clammy red hair off my face and tried to catch my breath. What had happened to me? Where was I? I wrapped my arms tightly around my chest. My body was so warm all over and, more importantly, deep below my belly. I rubbed my legs together and the feeling made me gasp aloud.

"Ehhh?" I looked over startled to see someone staring at me from the side of the bed. She was a pretty girl with blue hair. She had large, caring eyes, but there was a hint of something deeper in them that created a dark, lustful effect. In her hair was a large white bow that added an overall cuteness. She looked very sweet to say the least.

"Gomenesai! Your face was so cute while you slept that I couldn't help myself. I got a bit carried away," apologized the girl with a giggle.

"EHH? Wh-Where am I?" I asked, ignoring her frankness.

"You're in the infirmary at St. Miator's Girls' Academy," replied the girl, "My name is Suzumi Tamao. I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

"Oh! I'm-," I started, only to be interrupted by Tamao-chan.

"I already know. You're Aoi Nagisa-san. We're in the same class and grade. Also, we're roommates," Tamao-chan informed me.

"Oh," I said, unable to think of a reply so I glanced down at my watch, "It's already that late?"

"Mhmm. From what I heard, you were found passed out in the courtyard this morning, and you've been sleeping ever since," Tamao-chan told me.

"Oh! I didn't sleep well last night from being nervous, so that's why I was conked out for so long," I explained nervously.

"Since I'm your roommate, I decided it was my duty to stay here and wait for you to wake up."

"You've been here the entire time?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, but it was no trouble. Nagisa-chan has such a cute sleeping face and it was such a pleasure that time passed quicker than I'd have liked," said the pretty, blue-haired Tamao-chan. I giggled nervously at her bluntness. "Hehe, it's great that you're alright, Nagisa-chan. Your transfer procedures are all done now, so we can go walk around the campus before going back to the dormitories."

"That's grea-," I once again was interrupted by Tamao-chan.

"But first… Can I borrow a bit of your time to get your measurements for your uniform?" she asked with a devilish grin as she pulled out a measuring tape.

Tamao-chan made me undress to my undergarments, which made me blush a deep crimson. Her gaze was deep as she drank in the form of my body. It made me slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, made the warm feeling return. First, she started off with how long my arms were, slowly gliding her fingers across my skin. Chill bumps arose everywhere from her soft touch. Then, she measured my waist. Her hands were constantly touching my body. I wasn't sure what to do, but I didn't exactly want to stop her. The warmth rising higher somewhere deep inside again, but it didn't feel even close to the way the silver haired woman from earlier made me feel. Next was my bust line. She wrapped the measuring tape tightly under my breast and brushing against the underside of them. After that, she insisted that it was completely necessary to all the way around them. Tamao-chan wrapped the measuring tape around my breasts right across my nipples, which stood at a peak from the stimulation. She pulled it extra tight which made it press hard against my nipples, causing a moan to escape. I quickly tried to cover it up as painful surprise. Then, she measured the length of my leg by means of my inner thigh. As she climbed higher with the measuring tape, her fingers trailed slowly along my skin. My body began to shiver lightly, and I noticed a growing wetness between my legs. I hoped so much that Tamao wouldn't go far enough to realize it. It was new to me and very embarrassing. Why was my body reacting this way? She kept going farther and farther up my leg, and my knees began to wobble. She kept going until she reached the apex of my thighs, and her hands brushed softly against my wet panties. Another moan escaped, and I jumped away from her.

"Okay, that's all I need," Tamao-chan said slowly. I looked away embarrassed and started getting dressed again. We then left in silence and made our way to the office to tell them about my measurements.

"Nagisa here needs winter and summer uniforms. She's a size 7AR," Tamao told the secretary. I gasped, shocked that that's all she said.

After we walked away I asked Tamao-chan about it, "Umm... Why did you take all those measurements of me, if you knew the size already?"

Tamao giggled and winked at me, "I'm keeping a book of Nagisa-chan, because information about you is a treasure. I need to know everything about you." I looked at her, defeated.

We walked outside, and Tamao-chan pointed out the locations of the two other branches of schools, St. Lilim's and St. Spica's Girls Academy.

"Ah! So that's why I saw three different uniforms this morning, " I exclaimed.

"Yes, the white uniforms were Spica's and the plaid skirts were Lilim's uniforms."

We walked on to where she showed me our classroom, and then to the cathedral. There, Tamao was called away by her club members. She grabbed my hand tight and told me to be careful and that she'd be devastated if anything happened to me. "And remember to follow the 6 o'clock curfew!" she called out to me as she left. I shook off her obsessiveness and began to walk to the dormitories.

"I feel like she's taking advantage of me," I thought to myself as I recalled all that's happened.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of silver hair and took off running to try and catch woman from this morning. I kept yelling for her, but she was always just out of hearing range and then I lost her. Disappointed, I turned around and headed back towards the dormitories.

I ended up not making to the gates in time for curfew, and the headmistress came and let me in. She gave me a severe scolding and told me that if I didn't straighten up, she'd have a strong punishment next time. Just then, a tall, deep blue haired girl came in and saved me. She led Tamao and myself down the hall towards the dining hall. Her name was Rokujou Miyuki, and she was St. Miator's Student Council President. I felt so indebted to her.

"Gomenesai!" I apologized profusely.

"Don't mention it. It's all part of my job. Besides, if you get this nervous talking to me, how would you do talking to Etoile-sama?" Miyuki replied with a chuckle.

"E…Etoile-sama?" I asked confused.

"She's a student that represents the three schools, " Tamao kindly explained to me.

"Is she scarier than the headmistress?" I asked, worried I'd receive more scolding.

Both Miyuki-san and Tamao-chan laughed at me. "She's the most respected and loved person of all the three schools," Miyuki said before she walked off expecting us to continue following.

"This school is so interesting. I want to stay here forever, " I said as I spaced out full of thought. When I came to, Tamao-chan was just two inches from my face staring at me.

"Let's go to the dining hall, Nagisa-chan!"

The dining hall was full of chitter-chatter about a new transfer student. I quickly realized it was about me and grew very self-conscious. As I walked in, all eyes were on me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost ran into the back of Miyuki-sama. She told some girls that I was here to meet Etoile-sama, and I got ready to greet her. The girls spread out from crowding around an older, violet-haired girl. I immediately assumed she was Etoile-sama.

"It's so nice to meet you, Etoile-sama!" I exclaimed, bowing to her. "I just transferred today and I'm a fir- fourth grader, Aoi Nagisa. Please take care of me!"

"Nagisa-chan, you are mistaken!" Tamao tried to correct me before I made too much of a fool of myself, but it was a little too late.

Just as I stood back up, someone walked behind me and whispered in my ear, "We meet again," in a voice I immediately recognized. It was the silver haired woman. She slowly traced her tongue around the rim of my ear.

I jumped; muttering, I turned and pointed my finger at her, "Y-you… You're the one from this morning!"

"Why, yes, I'm honored that you remember," she said in a cool voice.

"H-how could I forget? With you suddenly coming so close to me and… Then… Then… You did… Umm… and you made me feel…" I trailed off remembering the sensual encounter, blushing deep red.

Suddenly, the beautiful girl came very close to me again, and I attempted to push her away. "Y-you can't do this! Especially in front of the Etoile-sama! She's more important than even the student council president."

"Etoile, ehh?" she giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer as I backed into the table causing me to be trapped. "Who says I can't?"

The entire hall began to whisper, and all eyes were on us.

She wrapped her arm tightly around my waist, pulling out hips together, and I looked into her eyes once more unable to move. She had such a powerful stare that sent heat throughout my body. She grabbed my chin with her graceful fingers and held my head in place. Her eyes flickered to my body and then to my lips. I watched through halfway closed eyes as she moved forward, and our lips were less than an inch apart. My body was responding wildly; I felt the wetness form between my legs again. My whole body became red as I blushed deeply. Just… one… more… inch… My lips parted, and my eyes fluttered shut.

"Shizuma! That's enough!" Miyuki interrupted loudly, and the silver-haired girl backed away a bit.

"Why are you stopping me, Miyuki?"

"It's time for our dinner prayer. Now is not the time for this," Miyuki scolded just as the clock chimed.

The silver-haired beauty, Shizuma-san, let go of my waist and walked away. I fell to my knees on the ground, still unable to move from the shock. Tamao-chan ran to my side and helped me to my seat.

Miyuki stood up and announced, "Now is the time for our prayer from Etoile, Hanazono Shizuma-sama."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed, realizing that the silver-haired girl was Etoile. I wanted to faint then and there. I was incredibly embarrassed. I peeked at the lovely woman as she prayed a beautiful prayer. When she was done, she glanced up at me and winked. The entire day was completely unbelievable!


	3. Author's Note: 10-10-12

**10-10-12~**

**To the followers of this story – I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. **

**I've done some revising of chapter one, and I may do some more. I'm going to always be revising and rewriting some of chapter two tomorrow. Then, I will move to creating a chapter three.**

**I am picking this back up, and I will be writing chapters as soon as possible. Please leave some comments on what you'd like to see, and make sure to check for revisions. **

**There may be some major rewrites, because I'm a better writer than this shows, and I've grown a lot in the last year. **

**Thank you so much for your patience. The real world is scary, guys. **

**Selby~**


End file.
